SUPPLEMENT PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Among older adults undergoing major surgery, post-operative complications are common and the impact it has on post-operative recovery is great. This is especially true for older surgical patients with Alzheimer's disease or its related diseases (PADRD). This administrative supplement builds upon the existing K76 award (K76AG059931-01A1) granted to PI Dr. Victoria L. Tang, entitled ?Improving Outcomes of Older Adults with Psychosocial Vulnerability Undergoing Major Surgery?. The overall objective of the parent K76 grant's research plan is to understand the role of psychosocial vulnerability in post-operative outcomes and to develop a pilot test of a peri-operative intervention to improve the quality of life of older surgical patients. In this supplemental application, we propose work that is within the scope of the active award. We propose to conduct semi- structured interviews to understand the peri-operative experience of PADRD and their caregivers and the impact of surgery on one's quality of life based on exploring the domains of psychosocial, cognitive, and physical functional well-being. The proposed work is focused on Alzheimer's disease and its related dementias as it involves the assessment of PADRD undergoing major surgery. Additionally, in accordance with the World Health Organization's focus on caregivers as an integral component of their global action plan on dementia, this project incorporates caregivers and the caregiving relationship into the study design. The proposed work will stimulate additional activity that will lead to progress on Alzheimer's disease and its related dementias. The proposed project is designed to provide preliminary data to support a compelling R01 application that will develop and test a peri-operative intervention to improve quality of life for those living with ADRD and for their caregivers, who provide essential caregiving and support.